Blog użytkownika:Night fury 111/Witamy na Berk Sabrina !
thumb|308px|iskra Hejka ten blog będzie o nowej mieszkańce Berk - Sabrinie. Licze na kometarze i życze dobrej lektury - Wszyscy mają po 20 lat - wszystkie wydarzenia z jws, jws 2 i serialu się wydarzyły - jest hiccstrid - Sabrina ma smoczycę Iskrę - pisze z perspektywy Sabriny jak się zmieni to napisze. Jestem Sabrina, mam 20 lat i smoczycę Iskrę. Właśnie lecę na wyspę Berk, słyszałam że na tej wyspie są tresowane smoki, dlatego też chcę się tam zamieszkać. Wódz mojej wyspy a zarazem ojciec mnie wygnał jak dowiedział się że wytresowałam Iskierkę. Matki nigdy nie poznałam podobno zmarła przy porodzie. To tyle o mnie i o moim dotychczasowym życiu. - O wyspa przed nami, to napewno Berk - powiedziałam pełna zachwytu. Naprawdę to piękne miejsce, wokół niej latają smoki czyli to prawda że je tresują. Ale czy wódz tego przepięknego miejsca zgodzi się bym tam zamieszkała ? A jacy tam będą ludzie ? Ciekawe czy się z nimi zaprzyjażnie ? A jeśli nie to co ?. Och tyle myśli zaprząta mi głowę. - Kochana, lądujemy. Smoczyca posłusznie wykonała moje polecenie. Kiedy tylko z niej zeszłam wokół mnie zgromadzili sie ludzie, a po chwili z tłumu wyszedł wysoki, dość chudy ale i przystojny brunet a koło niego stała blądynka - Witaj na Berk ! Jestem Czkawka, wódz tej wyspy. Co cię do nas sprowadza ? - powiedział o z zachwytem. - Witaj wodzu. Na imie mi Sabrina, a to moja smoczyca Iskierka. Przybyłyśmy tu by się osiedlić, oczywiście jeśli wódz wyrazi na to zgodą - powiedziałam to dość nie pewnie. - Dobrze, musze to przemyśleć. A tymczasem poznaj moich przyjaciuł. To jest Astrid, moja dziewczyna. - Wskazał na blądynkę ktura stała koło niego i patrzyła się na mnie morderczym wzrokiem. - A to Śledzik, zna całą księgę smoków na pamięć - Tym razem wskazał na grubego męszczyznę który przytulał do siebie smoka to chyba grąkiel. - To są bliżniaki, Mieczyk i Szpadka - Bili się i kłucili oni chyba nie należą do tych bystrzejszych. Za chwilę doszedł do nas dobrze zbudowany chłopak. - Witaj ślicznotko, co powiesz gdybym cię oprowadził po tej wyspie ? podszedł do mnie i pocałował w rekę. Niewiem co myśleć, ale jest obleśny. - eeee... wiesz może innym razem, dobrze ... Nie wiedziałam co mam odpowiedzieć, chciałam się go pozbyć, ale nalegał i się do mnie klejł. - Ach kochanie jestem Sączysmark, lecz dla ciebie kotku Supersmark. Jeju ale oblech Na szczęście uratował mnie Czkawka, już myślałam że nie da się go pozbyć. - To jak masz ochotę pozwiedzać ? - zapytał mnie z nadzieją - Jasne z chęcią - powiedziałam poczym się zarumieniłam. Dlaczego ja musze być zawsze taka nie śmiała ? Najpierw zaczeliśmy od Smoczej Akademii, następnie kużnię i twierdzę no a na koniec poszliśmy z Czkawką i Astrid do jego domu, gdzie będę na razie nocować. Gdy tylko otworzył drzwi wskoczył na niego czarny smok, czy mnie oczy nie mylą ? to nocna furia ? - Szczerbatek ! Spokuj mamy gościa ! - smok podszedł do mnie i zaczoł się łasić, jeju ale słodziak - Czy to nocna furia ? - spytałam się z tą moją wrodzoną nie pewnością - Tak ale z tego co wiem już ostatnia. - powiedział to ze smutkiem - Och jaka szkoda, że jesteś jedyny, ale nie martw się, znajdziecie napewno jeszcze jakąś nocną furię - powiedziałam to do Szczerbatka, a on w odpowiedzi zaczoł mnie lizać. Pare chwil pużniej bawiłam się z tym gadem. - Jaki jesteś słodki wiesz ? - smok spojżał na mnie i znów zaczoł lizać. Usłyszałam rozmowę Czkawki z Astrid. - Czkawka, nie powieneś jej ufać, nie wiadomo z kąd jest ani kim jest - Astrid, zaraz jej się dopytam - To ja myśle, ale jak ty jej nie będziesz mnieć na oku to ja się tym zajmę - Spokojnie, znowu zaczynasz ? - Ja zaczynam ?! Poprostu jej nie ufam i ty też nie powinieneś - A pamiętasz co było z Heather ? - Acha jesteś najzwyczajniej na świecie zazdrosna - Ja a o niby o co ? O ciebie, nie jestem zazdrosna. - Astrid... - choćmy lepiej się jej zapytać z kąd jest i kim jest Szkoda że mi nie ufają, ale z drugiej strony to ja też bym nie ufała osobie której nie znam. - Sabrina ? Z kąd jesteś ? - spytał się nie pewnie. ha nie tylko ja mam z tym problem. - Z wyspy Cieni, mój ojciec, wódz wygnał mnie jak dowiedział się że wytresowałam Iskierkę. Otuż na mojej, teraz byłej wyspie zabijamy smoki, a ja poprostu jestem zbyt nie śmiała by skżywdzić te stworzenia. - powiedziałam to ze smutkiem. - to tak jak ja. także nie mogłem skżywdzić Szczerbatka i współczuje z powodu twego ojca. - nie trzeba, on nie mniał serca ni litości. - gdy to powiedziałam łza zakręciła mi się w oku. - A moja matka zmarła przy porodzie, ojciec przez te 20 lat obwiniał mnie z tego powodu. A w Wiosce to i tak byłam wyśmiewana, bo jestem strachliwa i nie śmiala, a wiking musi być odwarzny i silny inaczej jesteś nikim nawet jeśli jesteś potomkiem wodza to i tak się nie liczy. - powiedziałam te słowa płacząc, bo taka prawda boje się życia, a Czkawka przytulił mnie do siebie a w oczach Astrid nie widzę teraz chęci mordu tylko wspułczucie i politowanie. - Sabrino, nie przejmuj się tym co było teraz rozmyślaj nad przyszłością - powiedziała to Astrid ze szczerym uśmiechem. - A więc jasne że możesz tu zamieszkać. tylko puki co będziesz może u Astrid ? - Kto wie może się zaprzyjażnimy ? Ale to jeszcze czas pokarze - Jasne ja nie mam nic przeciwko - Powiedziała uradowana blądynka i mnie przytuliła. Mineły już 2 miesięce od kąd mieszkam na berk. Astrid jest teraz moją najlepszą przyjaciułką. Dni mijały spokojnie, lecz ten spokuj nie trwał długo. Właśnie kiedy spacerowałam po wiosce spotkałam Valkę - matkę Czkawki. - Dzień dobry Valko ! - powiedziałam wesoło, lecz muj nastruj zmienil się gdy zobaczyłam że jest bliska płaczu. - Witaj Sabrino - powiedziała cicho i smutnym głosem. - Niechce być wscibska, ale możesz mi powiedzieć co się stało ? - byłam taka ciekawa lecz to co powiedziała, wbiło mi sztylet w serce. - Straciłam meża tego samego dnia kiedy go odnalazłam, a teraz nie chce stracić i syna... - Czy ? Czkawka... - w moich oczach tagrze pojawiły się łzy, dopiero zrozumiałam że czkawka umiera... a to wszystko przez to że ostatnio został zatruty... - Sabrino powiedz Astrid... - Dobrze... - chwila, został zatruty z dwa dni temu, trzeciego dnia następuje śmierć... z kąd ja znam te objawy... onie na mojej wyspie jest ta trucizna, ale z kąd ona na Berk, no tak Jochan Kupczy, chwila kto by mu ją podał, Pleśniak na stówe to on. Rozmyślałam jeszcze chwilę. nie zaówarzyłan nawet kiedy doszłam do domu. Weszłam a Astrid płakała, czyli już wie ale musze jej powiedzieć o tej truciżnie. - Astrid... mam dla ciebie wiadomości, najpierw ta dobra, na tą trucizne jest oddtrutka - Sabrina ale jak ale jest wtakim razie choćmy po nią - powiedziała to z nadzieją przez łzy. - Tak ale zła wiadomość to taka że ta odtrutka jest na mojej dawnej wyspie... - Astrid znów się rozpłakała. - Lecz jak wspominałam to moja wyspa jest nie daleko Berk, a więc to bedzie 1 dzień drogi a południe - Blądynka wstała i mnie przytuliła. - To na co jeszcze czekamy ? Zwołajmy ekipe i ruszamy. - ach mam nadzieje że zdąrzymy jeszcze go uratować. Ja z Astrid pobjegłyśmy, do Smoczej Akademii. - Słuchajcie ! Sabrina wie jak pomuc Czkawce, a więc lecimy na wyspe Cieni ! - ach powiedziała to z takim szczęściem, lecz mnie to przygnębiło, będe musiała znów rozmawiać z ojcem który mnie się wyparł i wygnał z wyspy. Och jakby moja mama żyła, życie potoczyło by się inaczej... - Wszyscy na smoki i kierunek : wyspa Cieni ! - krzykneła Astrid. - Sabrino, będziesz prowadziła bo nie znamy drogi dobrze. - Jasne ! Lecie z mną ! - Och boje sie tam lecieć ale zrobie wszystko by uratować przyjaciela. - Oczywiście kochanie z tobą zawsze - odezwał się ten oblech. - Och Smark, to już Szpadka ci się nie podoba ? - hehe jak byście mine Szpadki widzieli... I wylecieliśmy z SA. Podczas lotu, widziałam zamyślenie Astrid, wspułczułam jej. Panowała taka przerażliwa cisza, lecz ktoś musiał ją przerwać, a mianowicie Sączysmark. - Hej kotku, a może dała byś się namówić na wypad wieczorem ? Co moja piekna ? - O Thorze kochany za co ty mnie nim karasz ? - Po pierwsze to nie nie dam się namówić ! A po drugie to nie jestem twoja ! I jest jeszcze trzecie lecimy na wyspę Cieni by ratować życie Czkawce, więc jak możesz KOTKU to się przymknij ! - Och nie wytrzymałam z jakie grzechy go poznałam ? ( hehe ale mi się rymło tu autorka ) - Och misiaczku nie denerwój się tak, pamiętaj złość urodzie szkodzi - Nie no teraz przegiołeś. Iskierka strzeliła w niego. - Heh siostra widziałaś to ? Normalnie sobowtór Astrid. - O Odynie, o Thorze ja już nie mam na nich siły. .- Przymknijcie się ! Mamy warzniejsze sprawy niż urzeranie się z wami ! - Astrid chyba też nie mogła znieść ich komętarzy. Reszta podruży zleciała w ciszy, oczywiście z wyjątkami takimi jak blizniaki ale ja już się wyłączyłam i ich nie słuchałam. - Ściemnia się zrobimy tu postuj, a z ranka wyruszymy dalej. - Zarządziłam i wylądowaliśmy na pobliskej wysepce. - To jak mamy jakieś namioty czy śpimy pod gwiazdami, bo wiesz jak niebo spadnie nam na głowy to to nie wiem co ale coś się stanie, nie siostra ? - Czy oni kiedyś sie opanują ile mają lat pięć, choć to i tak z dużo dla ich IQ. - no.. hehe - Czasami zastanawiem sie kto z nich jest głupszy. Zobaczyłam jak Astrid siedzi na kamieniu i patrzy sie na piękny zachód słońca. - Myślami jesteś daleko z tąd, co Astrid ? - powiedziałam to kładąc jej rękę na ramieniu. - Nie martw się, znajdziemy odtrutkę - Ach z wszelką cenę prubuje ją pocieszyć lecz sama wątpie jak się zakończy ta wyprawa czy znajdziemy to czego szukamy ? A nasza Astrid wciąż wpatrywała się w zachód. Poszłam pomuc reszcie rozbić namioty, bo wiedziałam że ona mysi jeszcze pomyśleć. W sumie to jakby zastanowić się nad moim losem. Ojciec mnie nie chce znać, mój przyjaciel umiera, a matki nigdy nie poznałam. Boje się pojawić na wyspie Cieni, boje się reakcji ojca na mnie, na smoki, na moich przyjaciuł. Ktoś coś do mnie mówi a ja siedze i patrze się na niego ale co on odemnie chce, chwila to Smark czego on chce ? - Czego chcesz daj mi spokój wreście - nawet nie prubuje go słuchać, ale nie stety musze. - To jak zarezerwowałem nam miejsce w namiocie Sabrinko - Och ja z tobą w namiocie ? Zaraz zwróce obiad. - Odczep się wreście, przeliterować ci to O-D-C-Z-E-P się wreście i nie nigdy , ja z tobą w namoicie już wole być w celi Dagura niż z tobą w namiocie. Zrozumiałeś. - jestem taka zmeczona i jeszcze on mnie dobija, ach tam się bliżniaki leją, Astrid odpłyneła. - Wiesz przynajmniej Szpadka ma od niego spokuj - Och Śledzik... - Ale od ciebie to już nie co ? - i chytry usmieszek, a nasza rybka się rumieni, ach Śledzik, Śledzik... Zapadła noc przydzieliłam wszystkich do namiotów, Ja jestem z Astrid lecz ona wydaje się nieobecna. - Sabrino, zostałam z tym wszystkim sama, rodziny nie mam a osoba którą kocham umiera, co mi zostało ? - Ej nie jestes sama masz nas - spojżała na mnie z wyrazem twarzy 'serio ?' -no ok masz mnie a i jest jeszcze Valka i i tylko Valka, ale...ale masz jeszcze naszego wodza, nie martw sie on wyzdrowieje zobaczysz. - Trudna rozmowa - musisz być przekonana że odnajdziemy tą odtrutke. - Ja mam być przekonana co do szczęśliwego zakończenia, jesli ty nie jesteś ? - nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. - No widzisz. cdn jutro. ps. ktoś to wogule czyta ? Nastał ranek, Astrid chyba nie spała bo znów siedziała i wpatrywała się w morze. Reszta właśnie wstała. - No to wyruszamy w dalszą droge. - Boje się że nie zdażymy na czas z lekarstwem i nie chce myśleć co potem. - Ej, a gdzie : w dalszą drogę ? To nie lecieliśmy na tą wysepke ? Czekaj bo nie kumam. - Współczucie, 20 lat przeżyć z bliżniakami i jeszcze nie wylądować w psychjatryku to prawdziwy cud. - no ja też nie kumam brat. - A myślałam że to Szpadka jest mądrzejsza. - Ach tak ciężko zrozumieć to że lecimy na wyspę Cieni ? - Chyba nie załapali o co mi chodzi. - Ale czekaj, że jaka wyspa Cieni, nie ja musze pomyśleć, najpierw lecieliśmy tu a nie wiem po co, a teraz lecimy do jakiś cieni, nie łapie - nie ta dyskusja jest bez sęsu. - Lepiej nie myśl brat hehe - I uderzyła go w chełm i zaczeli się bić. 'więcej napisze po szkole, około 12 - 13 godz. ' - Dobra, zwijamy namioty i lecimy dalej, pamiętajcie mamy mało czasu - powiedziała to Astrid która dopiero co się odckneła. A więc zrobiliśmy jak kazała. Podczas lotu coraz więcej myśli zaprzątało mi głowe. Tak się boje spotkania z ojcem. O nie jesteśmy prawie na miejscu, a z drugej strony to się ciesze bo im szubciej znajdziemy lekarstwo to może zdążymy jeszcze go uratować. - Jesteśmy już blisko, zaraz lądujemy ale w lesie, nie wiem jak zareaguje ojciec na smoki, schowamy je w tamtej grocie ! - tak to ta grota przed nami tylko ja i Iskierka o niej wiedziałyśmy, tam też chowałam się przed ojcem. Po chwili wylądowaliśmy a ja zaprowadziłam smoki do groty. Gdy wróciłam poszliśmy do wioski, nic tu się nie zmieniło, szliśmy przez wioskę, prosto do mego dawnego domu, znów panowała cisza nawet bliżniaki ucichły. Jestem przed domem i pukam do drzwi, otwiera je mój ojciec. Nogi mi się ugieły, a ręce trzesły, przedemną stał Silny i umięśniony męszczyzna z brązową brodą i młotem w ręku, tak jak go zapamiętałam. - Po co wróciłaś na moją wyspę, nie jestes już jedna z nas i nigdy nie byłaś ! - wykrzyczał mi to w twarz, lecz uczucie lęku przemieniło się w nienawiść. - Nigdy bym nie wróciła na twoją wyspę, ojcze ! Lecz los chciał byśmy się spotkali, a więc przychodzę z prośbą moją i moich przyjaciół byś nam podarował odtrutkę na jad skorpiona, a jak spełnisz mą prośbę, obiecuje ci że nie spotkamy się już aż do śmierci albo i dłużej ! - Wow a gdzie ta strachliwa Sabrina, już jej nie ma. - Kusząca propozycja a więc ja przyjmę. Zaraz dostaniesz swą odtrutkę dziewczyno, bo powiedzieć córko się wstydzę ! - i poszedł po te lekarstwo nie wiem dlaczego ale poleciały mi łzy, może gdzieś tam w środku, jednak go kocham, oczym ja myśle nie można kochać takiego potwora, tyrana, lecz tak czy inaczej to mój ojciec. Po chwili przyszedł i dał nam flakonik. - Masz co chciałaś dziewucho a teraz wynocha z mojej wyspy, a jeśli postawisz na niej nogę to osobiście pozbawię cię życia ! - A jednak to uczucie którym go darzyłam pękło po jego wypowiedzi. Ekipa przyglądała się temu zdarzeniu z otwartymi ustami, każdy milczał. Poszliśmy do groty wsiedliśmy na smoki i polecieliśmy w drogę powrotną. Nadal każdy milczał, teraz wiedzą jak nie nawidze ojca i ci którzy mnieli zwątpienie w to co powiedziałam 2 miesiące temu, teraz mi wierzą. Na Berk byliśmy nocą. Odrazu skierowałam się z ekipę do domu naszego wodza. Przy jego łużku siedziała zapłakana Valki, spojrzała na nas i pokiwała głową, teraz sobie uświadomiłam że się spużniliśmy, Astrid padła na kolana płacząc. Śledzik podał lekarstwo Valce a ona spróbowała jeszcze go uratować, jednka na marne, po chwili ja też płakałam, i karzdy odczuł skruchę. - Nie Czkawka czemu mnie zostawiłeś, a objecałeś ze nigdy tego nie zrobisz, słyszysz objecałeś Czkawka objecałeś, ! - Astrid krzyczala przez łzy ale po chwili dodała spokojnie - prosze obudz sie prosze kocham cię, nie możesz odejść słyszysz nie rub mi tego prosze - to już powiedziała szeptem, bo nie mogła mówić przez łzy, a ja znów zawiodłam, zawsze trace bliskich, ojciec mniał racje nie powinnam się urodzić. 'cdn wieczorem, jak myślicie on naprawde umrze czy jednak się obudzi ? ( kochana autorka trzyma w nie pewności ) i sorry z ortografie, interpunkcje itp. ' - I nie zrobie - Czkawka źyje OMG jak jestem szczęśliwa jak nigdy jednka go nie zawiodlam, Astrid życila się mu na szyje i pocałowała. - Czkawka ty żyjesz ! Ja myślałam my myślelismy że ty - I tu Astri się rozpłakała. - Astrid, nie placz, nie zostawił bym cię, przecierz objecałem. - I znów sie pocałowali, patrzyłam z Valką na tę scenę z uśmiechem, nie moge w to uwierzyć jakie szczęście ma moja przyjaciułka, kto wie może i ja spotkam tego jedynego ? Pożyjemy zobaczymy. Przytuliłam go i wyszłam z mieszkania, została tam jeszcze ekipa i rozmawiali, szłam w stronę domu Astrid, bo przecierz tam mieszkam, ale zobaczyłam jeżdżca na smoku, który właśnie lądował. - Kim jesteś ? - było ciemno, no wkońcu był środek nocy i nie widziałam twarzy nie znajomego ale smoka z kąś znam. Iskra troche nam poświeciła a moim oczom ukazał się - Znasz mnie dobrze - Chwila to ten głos, to Eret ! - Eret ! Jak miło cię widzieć ! Myślałam że zobacze cię dopiero za miesiąc ! - wpadłam mu w ramiona. - Ja też tak myślałem, ale Czaszka znał drogę na skróty - powiedział to odlepiając się ode mnie i głaszcząc smoka. - A co się działo podczas mojej nie obecności na Berk - Och kochany nawet nie wiesz ile. - Oj sporo, ale najpierw choć do domu bo wietrznie. - Zrobiło mi się zimno. Kiedy doszliśmy do mojego i Astrid domu, weszliśmy, a ja poszłam zrobić cherbaty kiedy ją przyniosłam zaczełam mu opowiadać. - Słuchaj, najpierw to prawie nie straciliśmy naszego wodza bo został otruty, ale byla na to odtrutka, a by ją zdobyć polecieliśmy... - i zaczełam mu opowiadać co stało się do tej pory. Zapomniałam go przedstawić, a więc tak poznaliśmy się 2 tygodnie po moim przylocie na Berk, poniewarz wracał z jakiejś wyprawy, nie pamiętam już jakiej, ale mniejsza, zaprzyjażniliśmy się bardzo, a potem znów musiał lecieć na jakąś wyprawe. To on opowiedział mi o Drago Krwawdoniu i o walce Czkawki. Lubiłam słuchać jego opowieści a on lubi słuchać moich. Po skończonej opowieści była kolej na niego , ale nasze spojrzenia się spotkały i się pocałowaliśmy, na początku był nie śmiały taki jak ja a pużniej bardziej zachłanny pocałunek. Całowałam się z przyjacielem, kiedy się oderwaliśmy powiedział coś co zmieniło moje życie. - Kocham cię Sabrina, chce być z tobą - zamurowało mnie, teraz zrozumniałam że kocham się w nim od naszego pierwszego spotkania. - Też cię kocham, i tak samo chce być z tobą - i znów sie całowaliśmy. W ciągu tych 2 miesięcy moje życie się djametralnie zmieniło, straciłam ojca a zyskałam przyjaciuł, teraz wiem że dla nich oddałabym życie. 'koniec' 'nie długo ukarze się 2 cz. tego opka.' Kategoria:Opowiadania